De vuelta a la infancia
by Marina2002
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Mikan toma una poción de Nonoko y se convierte en un bebe? ¿Cómo se las arreglara en grupo para cuidar a la pequeña Mikan por un mes? Y lo más importante ¿podrá Natsume darse cuenta de lo que siente por nuestra castaña?
1. Presentacion

**Holaaaa! Aquí viene otro fanfic nuevo, esta es otras de las muchas historias que tengo en mente pero iré poca a poco. Bueno la verdad es que iba a ser un oneshot pero se me ocurrieron mas ideas y lo descarte **

**DE VUELTA A LA INFANCIA**

**Capitulo uno: La poción**

**POV Mikan**

Hola, soy Mikan Sakura y tengo 12 años. Actualmente estoy en Gakuen Alice, un lugar donde vine a buscar Hotaru, pero al final supe que tenía un Alice y gracias a eso pude saber más sobre mi pasado y encontré buenos amigos, y tal vez… el amor. Si estoy enamorada de Natsume Hyuuga el pervertido mas antipático del mundo, pero no lo puedo evitar mi corazón se acelera cada vez que lo veo y me pongo nerviosa asique sí, lo amo pero ese no es el tema.

Estoy en mi habitación especial si, desde que descubrieron que tengo el SEC soy estrella especial y habilidad peligrosa y especial raro eh? Bueno como iba diciendo estoy preparándome para la fiesta en la casa de Nonoko y Anna, irán todos los de la pandilla ya que celebraremos el cumpleaños de Koko y hemos preparado una fiesta sorpresa para él, fue muy difícil que no se enterara ya que nos leía la mente de vez en cuando pero lo conseguimos gracias a mi anulación.

Para la fiesta quede con Hotaru Permy Anna y Nonoko para elegir los vestidos maquillarnos y peinarnos así que cuando vinieron me quede boquiabierta, como habíamos quedado, todas llevábamos un vestido con diferentes colores y accesorios. En cuanto entraron sin decir ni una palabra empezamos a maquillarnos y a peinarnos ya que solo faltaban 10 minutos para llegar. En cuanto terminamos respiramos tranquilas habíamos terminados en 5 minutos por lo que teníamos 5 para ir, mientras que íbamos empezamos a hablar todos menos Hotaru, como siempre

**POV Normal**

-Me encantan vuestros vestidos chicas-Grito una Anna muy emocionada

-Yo espero atraer a muchos chicos-Dijo otra Permy con corazones en los ojos. Gotita de sudor por parte de las chicas

-Pero tú no estabas enamorada de koko-Dijo Nonoko con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, cosa que hace que la cara de Permy parezca un tomate

-Que… que dices!-Replico Permy-Yo nunca he estado enamorada de ese idiota-

-No dice lo mismo la cara que pones cuando lo miras-Dijo EH! Hotaru?

-va…vamos a parar la conversación ahí que falta poco para llegar-Dijo Permy mirando a otro lado

Las demás solo se rieron por su comportamiento.

POV escritor

Lo siento pero no me di cuenta bueno, os explicare los vestidos y peinados de cada una.

Mikan: Vestido de strapless rojo con un cinturón color rojo con piedras en la cintura dejando un trozo de cuerda colgando, un collar con una piedra roja en el interior (muy especial) un brazalete ancho en la muñeca, pendientes color rojo y por ultimo pelo recogido en un moño rizado con un clip de mariposa y unos zapatos de tacón no muy alto rojos y de maquillaje a vuestros gustos

Hotaru: Vestido strapless largo color violeta con pedrería en la cintura y una pierna descubierta. Un collar con un corazón color violeta y zapatos de tacón descubierto color violeta, el pelo es igual y unos pendientes con una piedra color violeta en el interior .Lleva un bolso de mano para guardar su baka-kun

Nonoko: Lleva un vestido de strapless corto blanco por arriba y negro por abajo con unos tacones descubiertos negros y el pelo lo lleva suelto con un clip de corazón blanco, lleva un brazalete en la muñeca y un bolso de manos negro con unos pendientes cortos negros

Anna: Lleva un vestido de un solo hombro largo azul con pedrería en la cintura, lleva tacones cubiertos color azul y un collar con una luna azul, su pelo está rizado y suelto y lleva una pulsera de cadena con una luna azul y pendientes con una luna azul y lleva tacones cubiertos color azul

Sumire: Lleva un vestido lago, sin mangas de color malva con una cuerda y una flor en la cintura, lleva el pelo suelto con mechones rizados y un collar con una piedra color malva y un brazalete además de los pendientes con piedras, sus zapatos son de color malva descubiertos

POV Normal

En la zona de los chicos

-¿Cuánto más tardaran las chicas?-Pregunto Mochu aburrido

-cállate Mochu seguro que les faltara poco-Respondió Natsume alterado

-Con Permy seguro que llegaran en una hora o dos-respondió kitsu aburrido

-Espero que koko llegue tar…- cortaron a Yuu por un ruido de puerta

CLAP CLAP CLAP

-Deben ser las chicas-dijo Ruka

-Menos mal tardaban un montón- Respondió Kitsu

POV ESCRITOR

Bueno en un momento os explico los trajes de los chicos

Natsume, Ruka, Yuu y Koko llevaban un traje negro con corbatas roja violeta azul y verde

Y Mochu, kitsu, y Youichi llevaban un traje gris con corbatas negro marrón y rojo

POV Normal

Los chicos en cuanto vieron a las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertos

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Pregunto una voz


	2. Los preparativos para la gran fiesta

**Hola! Bueno aquí os traigo la segunda parte de "De vuelta a la infancia" **

**Espero que os guste ;)))**

**Capitulo 2: La fiesta sorpresa**

-¿Que está pasando aquí? –Pregunto una voz

-Mierda koko, no podrías venir más tarde-Dijo Nat entre dientes

-Dejádmelo a mí -Dijo Hotaru

-¿Eh? A que te re…-Mikan fue cortada por un ruido sordo

BOMM!

-Hotaru tu siempre tan bestia- Dijo Permy

-Al menos os eh salvado, y por cierto me debéis 100 conejos por la bala-Respondió Hotaru con la mano estirada para darles la indirecta

-¿Tan cara es esa maldita bala?-Dijo kitsu poniendo 10 conejos, al igual que los demás **(-Yo: Que pringaos, siempre manipulados por Hotaru XD -Hotaru: Tu también ¬¬ -Yo: QUE! Pero yo no he hecho nada T-T -Hotaru: Eres la escritora, tú me hiciste lanzarla, tendrás que pagar 20 conejos –Yo: Vale ¬¬)**

-Es un precio amigo, ya que tenéis la suerte de ser mis amigos os subo un 75% el precio de mis inventos- Hotaru dijo con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios

Gotita de sudor por parte de los demás

-Creo que es mejor que preparemos las cosas antes de que koko se despierte, de todas formas no creo que tarden mucho los invitados-Dijo Mikan empezando a rebuscar en las bolsas para prepararlo

-¿Por cierto, cuantos invitados hay?-Pregunto Nonoko

-Pues veras bueno….DISELO TU RUKA!-Dijo Kitsu mientras que corria al baño, para escaquearse

-La verdad es que se lo dijimos a algunos y resulto que esas personas entendieron mal y… Bueno, puede que se lo dijeran a todo Gakuen alice-Dijo Ruka con la cabeza baja

-QUE!-Dijeron las chicas a la vez, hasta Hotaru se quedo con la boca abierta por la sorpresa

-Eso quiere decir que también vendrán los de 2º 3º 4º?- Pregunto Permy con… ¿brillo en los ojos?-Que bien chicas, seguro que todos los chicos mayores caerán muertos a mis pies- Dijo Permy con corazones en los ojos

-Pero Narumi nos va a matar-Yuu dijo levantándose las gafas

-Le pedimos permiso, lo único que hay que hacer organizarlo todo bien- Ruka respondió

-Pues bien, Anna y yo nos ocuparemos de comprar más comida, Nonoko, Permy y Hotaru recogerán los objetos que se puedan romper y lo guardaran bajo llave, y los chicos tendréis que decorar y mantener a los invitados fuera de la casa hasta que lleguemos, Tsubasa sempai vendrá y nos ayudara-Mikan dijo mientras cogía el dinero y se llevaba arrastrando a Anna

**NOTA**

**Aunque estén en Gakuen Alice Anna y Nonoko tienen una casa allí, es que en una habitación no iban a caber.**

A medida que el tiempo iba pasando Mikan y Anna volvieron y empezaron a repartir la comida, cuando todo estaba ya preparado, los invitados empezaron a venir.

-No creía que hubiera tantas personas en GA-Dijo Anna

-Sí pero lo peor será mañana al tener que limpiar todo este desorden- Aclaro Nonoko

-Bueno, mientras habrá que pasárselo bien ¿no? –Mikan dijo con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier chico, y por suerte Natsume escondió su sonrojo con su flequillo

**POV Natsume**

Ya son las 12:00 más o menos, Koko se despertó hace una hora y ahora está rodeado de chicas, yo me las quite de encima con mi fuego.

Estoy buscando a lunares, no es que me interese en buscarla pero sé que siempre se mete en problemas y eso me preocupa, además hoy estaba preciosa, no sé cómo explicarlo parecía una diosa con sus grandes ojos color avellana y su sonrisa que derretiría al sol. Desde que hablo de Mikan me he vuelto más cursi ugh!

Estoy subiendo las escaleras en busca de ella cuando de repente escucho unos golpes en la pared y un grito, y lo peor es que parecía de lunares, voy corriendo hacia allí y lo que veo la verdad, me deja en shock, lo único que sé es que empecé a pegarles patadas y puñetazos hasta dejarlos inconscientes.

**Hasta aquí llega la historia de hoy, se que tarde mucho pero con la excursión de 4 días y la graduación de mi colegio no tenía mucho tiempo, espero hacer el siguiente capítulo más rápido. Por favor comentar, ya sabéis que vivo de eso ;)) **


	3. ¡¿Soy un bebé?¡

**Hola! Aquí tenéis otro capítulo de "de vuelta a la infancia". Sé que me estoy enrollando y Mikan s tiene que convertir en un bebe ya, creo que en el próximo cap Mikan ya se convertirá.**

Capitulo tres: Una fiesta descontrolada

**POV NATSUME**

Estoy subiendo las escaleras en busca de ella cuando de repente escucho unos golpes en la pared y un grito, y lo peor es que parecía de lunares, voy corriendo hacia allí y lo que veo la verdad, me deja en shock, lo único que sé es que empecé a pegarles patadas y puñetazos hasta dejarlos inconscientes.

**POV Mikan**

30 Minutos antes.

Estoy pasando por la casa, es todo un descontrol, y la gente ya está empezando a ensuciar, así que decido ir a por la fregona para limpiar algunos vómitos pero… ¿Dónde está la fregona? Creo que la deje en el cuarto de Nonoko, iré por habitación hasta encontrarla

Me voy hacia la primera, llamo a la puerta… aunque no sé como lo van a escuchar n.n decido abrir…

OH DIOS MIO! No puedo creer que… puaj! (O/_/O) Yo… no puedo creer lo que he visto! **(Las mentes malpensadas lo habrán pillado ;))**

Bueno, mejor ire al otro cuarto, dijo distraída, seguía pensando en lo anterior y se ruborizo

Iba tan distraída que dio cuenta de que en la habitación había tres chicos borrachos. Cuando fue a coger la fregona, uno de los chicos la cogió por las muñecas la acorralo contra la pared.

-KYAAAAA!- Mikan se asusto

-Veo que tenemos una gatita de 4 curso eh?- Dijo un chico rubio con ojos esmeralda -"Porque todo el mundo me llama gatita?"- Mikan pensó con una gotita anime en la cabeza

-Suéltame por favor- Mikan dijo asustada

-Ohm, ¿tan pronto? Primero me divertiré un rato contigo- El rubio dijo mientras la miraba

- N… no me hagas na….- Ella no pudo terminar porque el ya la estaba besando

Mikan estaba asustada, ella estaba en una habitación oscura, sin nadie y alejado de sus amigos, desearía poder ver a Natsume aquí para protegerla

Entonces el chico le quito la camisa.

**(Ellas se habían cambiado, me viene mejor para la historia gomen)**

Entonces ella se asusto mas, su corazón iba a cien por hora y no podía hablar, estaba paralizada, las lágrimas salían solas de sus grandes ojos color avellana.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir la puerta se abrió revelando a un Natsume preocupado.

ACTUALMENTE

**Pov Nat**

No me lo podía creer.

Lo que escuche era cierto, Mikan había gritado, pero no fue por lo que me esperaba, ella estaba acorralada sin camisa y llorando, mi ira fue más de lo que podía controlar y me lance encima del chico.

-Natsume, para lo vas a matar!- Mikan gritaba alado mía, estalle

-Como lo puedes perdonar así como así Mikan, casi te viola!- Grite

-Lo sé, pero no se merece esto por favor déjalo!- Ella me suplicaba, no entiendo como puede ser tan bondadosa, tendré que estar detrás de ella

Me levante y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Natsume... gracias, tenía miedo de que tu no vinieras y ese chico me hiciera algo peor- Mikan dijo

Entonces Natsume se sorprendió, Mikan lo había abrazado, el no suele ser tan bueno con ella pero por hoy el se abriría a ella, mientras que se estaban abrazando….

-Hyuuga se puede saber que estáis haciendo?- Hotaru grito mientras me disparo con su Baka-kun y lo esquive, ella estaba junto a Ruka y el idiota de Tsubasa

Ruka estaba en shock, con los ojos y la boca abierta y Tsubasa más de lo mismo. Cuando miraron a Mikan se ruborizaron completamente en rojo tomate, parecía que iban a desmayarse

-Mikan se puede saber que estabais haciendo?- Tsubasa dijo a Mikan todavía sonrojado, entonces nos dimos cuenta

Mikan no llevaba camisa! Y encima nos estábamos abrazando

La cara de Mikan pasó de rojo a lila en segundos

KYAAA! Tsubasa-sempai, Ruka-pyon no miréis!

Mikan se puso su camisa tirada en el suelo, los tres estaban en frente esperando una respuesta y Mikan estaba sonrojada, ella estaba muy linda.

-Y bien ¿nos podéis decir que ah pasado?- Tsubasa pregunto

Bueno...entreaquiabuscarunafregonaymeencontreconunchicoquemeacorraloparayasabeisqueynatsumemeayudo- Mikan dijo ¿dijo? O más bien silbo

-Mikan es mejor que me lo cuentes ya si aprecias tu cabeza- Hotaru ya daba miedo

-Ahí va, ente aquí a buscar una fregona y me encontré con un chico que me acorralo para ya sabéis que, pero Natsume vino y me ayudo, por eso no tengo camisa y le abrace- Mikan dijo mirando al suelo, pobre chico, Hotaru y Tsubasa lo acabaran matando

-¿Ya sabéis que?-Tsubasa pregunto a Mikan, su cara paso de confusión, a ruborizado y por ultimo estaba que echaba humo

-¿Quién fue?- Tsubasa me pregunto

-Han, yo creo que con lo que le hice yo no volverá a ver la luz del sol- Dije

-Bueno será mejor que vallamos a echar la gente de la fiesta- Hotaru dijo

-OK- Dijo Mikan

**POV NORMAL **

Los chicos bajaron a la sala principal, con suerte la mitad se había ido y solo quedaban unos pocos y con los inventos de Hotaru lograron sacarlos todos

-Bueno, toca limpiar- Anna dijo

-ah Anna, se me olvidaba, es mejor que… cambies las sabanas de los cuartos- Mikan dijo, todos la miraron con cara extraña

-N.. no malpenséis, solo que entre en un cuarto y bueno… dos chicos estaban… eso- Dijo Mikan avergonzada

-Vale, gracias- Anna dijo para aligerar el ambiente.

Se dispusieron a limpiar, cuando por fin terminaron eran como las 02:00 menos mal que era sábado. Como no se podía salir estas horas, los chicos decidieron dormir allí.

Anna, Nonoko, Mikan Hotaru, Permy y Misaki durmieron en una habitación y Tsubasa, Natsume, Koko, Kitsu, Mochu, Ruka y Yuu en otra habitación

A la mañana siguiente les esperaba una sorpresa.

Por culpa de el chico de anoche, Jinno hizo ponerse a Mikan una pulsera bloqueadora **(Lo siento pero no sé cómo se llama)** Ya que ella asumió toda la responsabilidad.

-Hola- Mikan dijo mientras bostezaba y se estiraba

-hola- Le respondieron la mayoría

-Bueno Nonoko, Anna, es hora de irnos- Yuu dijo

-Claro, chao- Dijeron al unisonó

Pero casi a unos pocos metros de la casa…

-Ops, creo que se me olvido mi ipod en la casa, ire a recogerlo id sin mi – La castaña dijo y corrió vuelta atrás

Entro en la casa (tenía una llave) y recogió su ipod

-mmm, creo que beberé algo antes de salir, tengo la boca seca- Mikan se dijo a si misma

Fue a la cocina y en la encimera había u n baso con un liquido naranja dentro, Mikan lo bebió pensando que era zumo de naranja, pues sabia igual

-Mejor me voy ya, tengo que preparar los deberes-Mikan hablo

Después de cinco minutos Nonoko bajo a la cocina

-Eh? Qué raro, creía que había dejado mi poción encima de la mesa- Nonoko dijo

Anna también bajo

-oye Anna, tú has visto mi poción para volver a ser un bebe?- Nonoko le pregunto

-No, pero seguramente se te habrá olvidado hacerlo, como siempre- Anna sonrió

-Puede que sí- Respondió

CON MIKAN

Prefiero pasar un rato, me ire por el bosque para despejarme pensó ella.

Mientras iba paseando sintió un ligero dolor de estomago, que cada vez se fue haciendo más fuerte

-ugh, creo que el zumo no me sentó muy bien- dijo la castaña

A lo lejos vio a su sempai Tsubasa y decidió pedirle ayuda pero antes de poder decir su nombre se desmayo

Lo que no supo es que mientras que estaba en el suelo inconsciente ella fue haciéndose pequeña hasta convertirse en un bebe.

CON TSUBASA

**POV TSUBASA**

Estaba dando un paseo tranquilo, cuando de repente oí un ruido sordo, y vi una cosa pequeña en el suelo, creo que es un animal.

Me voy acercando cuando descubro que no era un animal ¡Es un bebe! Tiene el pelo color castaño y unos grandes ojos color avellana es muy linda, seguro que cuando se lo enseñe a Mikan estará muy contenta, ellas dos se parecen mucho.

Aunque me pregunto como un bebe aparecería aquí? Puede que una alice dejara este bebe, entonces deberíamos ver si tiene uno y así estaría a salvo. Creo que primero dejare que pase un día conmigo y después se lo enseñare a los profesores, puede que tenga una kohai nueva.

Me la llevo a mi apartamento, es de estrella especial igual que Natsume, Youichi y Mikan.

-Bueno pequeña, ya llegamos a mi habitación- Le dije

-Te voy a dejar aquí mientras me ducho y después llamare a Misaki para que te duche a ti, a m no se me da bien Jejejeje-No sé porque le digo eso si no me va a entender

POV MIKAN

Que me ha pasado? Porque soy un bebe? No entiendo nada, al menos Tsubasa sempai me encontró y estoy bien. Tengo que conseguir que se den cuenta pero… ¿Cómo? Tendré que ir pensándolo pero por ahora me esta entrando mucho sueño, ayer no dormí y ser un bebe no me ayuda. Creo que me echare una pequeña siesta.

POV Tsubasa

Por fin termine de ducharme, al salir me sorprendió que la niña estuviese dormidita, era tan mona… Pero la verdad de verla a mí también me entro sueño. Me metí en mi cama y me quede dormido en segundos.

Por la mañana

Pensaba que iba a ser un día tranquilo pero como me temía alguien se enteraría de la bebe y vendría a verla, me imagine que serian Mikan y Hotaru pero no vi a Mikan ¿Dónde estará?

-Tu baka- Hotaru me fulmino con la mirada – has visto a Mikan?- me pregunto, yo sabía que bajo esa mascara Hotaru era una persona que se preocupaba por los demás, en especial de Mikan

- No, no la he visto en desde el día de la fiesta- Respondí, un momento ¿¡que Mikan no está!?

FIN

**Por fin termine el capitulo, llevaba desde las ocho de la mañana pensando en que poner, hacer tres historias a la vez no es muy fácil.**

**Lo siento por poner los capítulos tan cortos pero aunque no lo parezca escribo mas de lo que parece en la historia. PORFI COMENTAR n.n**


	4. Buscando a Mikan

**NUEVO CAPITULOOOOO! Perdonen por tardar tantísimo en escribirlo pero se me fue la inspiración, por suerte gracias a vuestros comentarios me anime y… aquí estoy!**

**Gakuen alice no me pertenece, esto servirá para todos mis capítulos n.n**

**Mejor empezamos con el capitulo n.n**

Capitulo cuatro: Buscando a Mikan

**POV TSUBASA**

Un momento… QUE MIKAN NO ESTA!?

-Habéis mirado en su cuarto?- pregunte con esperanza

-Sí, mire en su cuarto y pregunte a las demás y al robot, Mikan no apareció en las casa, también pregunte a Narumi y los demás profesores y tampoco la vieron, incluso a la clase especial- Hotaru decía, se le veía la preocupación en su voz

-Tranquila, ya verás como la encontramos- La intente tranquilizar, pero no serviría de mucho ya que yo mismo estaba demasiado preocupado por mi pequeña Mikan **(No malpaséis eh?, todos sabemos que entre el y ella no hay nada, están pillados ;))**

-Tsubasa- ella me dijo

-Que- La mire a la cara y me sorprendí, ella estaba llorando, Hotaru nunca demuestras sus verdaderos sentimientos a no ser de que sea por Mikan

-Crees que se la habrían podido llevar la AAO, el director o persona?- Ella me pregunto, en su voz se notaba la desesperación y en su mirada la preocupación

Yo no sabía que decir, no tenía pensado que podría pasar eso pero… Mikan podría estas secuestrada? Solo de pensar en eso mi corazón se encogió

-No te preocupes Hotaru, si algo le ha pasado te prometo que hare lo que sea para que este de vuelta con nosotros- le dije para tranquilizarla

**POV Mikan**

Cuando vino Hotaru me desperté, no sabía que me había quedado dormida, intente andar pero me re lie en la manta, mis pequeños pies y manitas no ayudan tampoco y que difícil es ser bebe, asique solo escuche la conversación e intente moverme lo mas posible para que Hotaru me viera, alomejor me reconoceria

Estaba escuchando la conversación, pero de repente Hotaru llamo a Tsubasa-sempai con voz ronca… me gire para verla y la vi … llorar, Hotaru nunca llora… tan preocupada esta por mi? Me siento inútil al estar aquí tumbada sin poder hacer nada mientras mis amigos sufren por mi culpa.

De repente, yo también quería llorar… que pasa si nunca llego a volver a la normalidad… me quedaría asi para siempre y nunca podría estar con ellos, ni ver a Nat… *sonrojo* dijo a Hotaru y compañía. Hasta que se me ocurrió una idea, algo que alomejor funcionaria

Entonces llore, como solo un bebe sabe hacer

-BUAHHHHHHH!- Grite lo más fuerte que pude, porfavor Hotaru reconóceme

**POV Hotaru**

Me estaba limpiando las lagrimas, yo nunca lloro pero esto pudo conmigo, donde estará esa baka? Estoy segura de que como sombras diga algo sobre esto lo matare con mis propias manos, seguía pensando cuando escuche llorar a un bebe… seria mi mente recordando a Mikan?

Pero no, después vi que detrás de Tsubasa salían dos piececillos pequeños que no paraban de moverse, en cuanto Tsubasa se percato de que los miraba se tenso, aquí había gato encerrado.

-Tsubasa, aparta- Le dije, el no se movio solo tapo al bebe, como si no lo hubiera visto

-Porque?- el inocentemente pregunto

-Que hacen dos pies detrás tuya?- yo, pregunte seria, o se quitaba o lo dispararía con mi baka-kun

-Q…que pies dices…. Yo no veo ni escucho a ningún bebe- El nervioso respondió

-Yo no eh dicho que sea un bebe… Aparte ahora- le dije seria

-N… no- el idiota respondió, solo me quedo sacar mi baka-kun y dispararle

Entonces lo vi, o más bien la vi, era una niña pequeña.

-Se puede saber de quién es este bebe? Ya sabía yo que eras un playboy 7.7, de quien es este bebe?- le dije

-Qué? No… no es mío- el se defendía nervioso

Yo entonces me fije bien en ella, tiene ojos color ámbar y es castaña, además… es tan parecido a Mikan… un momento… A MIKAN!

-Tsubasa- dije lo más dulce posible

-D…dime- el estaba tenso y muerto de miedo

-Se puede saber cómo este bebe es tan parecido a…. MIKAN!- Dije furiosa, coji mi baka-kun y le dispare

**POV Tsubasa **

Cuando volví a la realidad vi a Hotaru con una cara echa una furia…. Después recordé lo que me dijo antes de desmayarme. Me sonroje al recordar que creía que era mío pero cuando recordé que decía que ese bebe se parecía a Mikan el color de mi cara paso de rojo a violeta en cuestión segundos. ¿Creía que ese bebe era de Mikan y mío?

-N… no pienses mal eh? Yo me la encontré en el bosque y el traje aquí- dije intentando borrar mi sonrojo muy notable

-Un bebe en Gakuen Alice? Es raro- comento, pero era cierto, cada vez traían a los niños más jóvenes

-Que debemos hacer?- No quiero que se enteren los profesores- Ella dijo y yo le entendía, a saber qué clase de cosas le harian a este pequeño bebe

-Iré a por inventos para bebe, tu cuídala mientras- ella volvió a decir y se fue a por inventos como cunas o juguetes.

Cuando se fue me quede pensativo… decía que ese bebe se parecía tanto a Mikan… un momento… no sería hija suya no? 7.7 pero después pensé bien y lo deje, era imposible que Mikan tuviera un bebe si estoy con ella o la veo todos los días y no estaba embarazada, menos mal porque si llegara a ser así me encargaría de hacer sufrir al padre y de regañar a Mikan

Estaba sentado en la cama cuando escuche un rugido, mire a los lados y descubrí que provenía de la bebe! No pensé cuanto tiempo se llevaría sin comer, iré a ver que tengo.

Por suerte tenía un biberón de cuando era más pequeño n.n lo lave y eche leche dentó de él, espero que le guste.

Lo calenté y lo eche en el microondas y cuando termino me eche en el brazo para ver como estaba, os preguntareis como sabré todos eso verdad? n.n En el curso pasado nos enseñaron una clase de maternidad, me vino bien echar cuenta y no quedarme dormido como la mitad de mis compañeros

Cuando vi que la leche estaba calentita, cogí a la bebe en brazos ella se sonrojo… que mona! Me recuerda a Mikan, sus sonrojos su apetito y la apariencia, cuando la encuentre se la presentara, ya veréis como no se querra separar de la bebe

En cuanto le puse el biberón en la boquita empezó a comer rápidamente hasta agarraba el biberón con sus manitas n.n Ahora que lo pienso aun no le e puesto nombre, ni se el suyo

-Como te podría llamar princesa?- le dije, ella sonrió y se sonrojo, carai nunca eh visto a un bebe tan tímido

-Mmmm, Yumiko o Hikari?- Pensaba

-Yumiko- Escuche una voz detrás mia, era Hotaru

-Pues bien, bienvenida a Gakuen Alice Yumiko n.n- Dije y ella sonrio

**POV MIKAN**

Menos mal que Tsubasa me dio de comer, me sonroje cuando me cojio en brazos y sonrios pero en cuanto vi el biberón se me hizo la boca agua.

Después de beber el biberón me siguió cogiendo en brazos mientras me balanceaba tranquilamente

Cuando escuche los dos nombres que quería ponerme, me gustaron, iba a intentar decirle Mikan pero era imposible, de repente Hotaru vino por detrás y dijo uno de los nombres, al parecer ya estoy bautizada.

Sonreí cuando vi a Hotaru y quise que me cogiera en brazos, sería una de las pocas veces que ella me abraza, y por suerte lo hizo, me acurruque en sus brazos y me pegue a ella.

**POV NORMAL**

-Parece que e tiene cariño eh Hotaru- Dijo Tsubasa

-sí, es normal que quiera estar conmigo- Hotaru dijo con orgullo o mas bien narcisismo

-Yumiko ven, ven con tu tío Tsubasa- Tsubasa dijo intentando coger a Mikan/Yumiko pero ella solo se acurruco mas en Hotaru, no es que no quisiese estar con Tsubasa, solo es que quería estar con Hotaru

-Parece que me ha cogido más cariño a mi sombritas- Hotaru dijo

-TT_TT Porque! Si yo la eh cuidado más!- él se quejo

-Pues porque ella es lista y preferirá estar con alguien como yo que con un inútil como tu- respondió

-TT_TT No me insultes- se quejo

-7.7 no lo parezcas- ella respondió

-Que deberíamos hacer con el bebe?- pregunto

-Podríamos llevarla a mi habitación y esconderla hasta que se nos ocurra algo- Hotaru comento

-Ok, pero habrá que tener cuidado- el respondió

Los dos se fueron a la habitación de Hotaru, que estaba justo al lado d la de Mikan

-Sombritas, iré a ver si Mikan está en algún lado, tu mira por si esta en su habitación- y Hotaru se fue dejando a una Mikan dormida en los brazon de Tsubasa

-Como abro ahora la puerta?- se pregunto, y después de media hora de intentar cambiar a Mikan a un solo brazo sin despertarla, entro en la habitación.

-Parece que Mikan no esta aquí- El dijo entristecido.

-Mmm, Yumiko, quédate aquí dormida mientras voy a baño ok?- Tsubasa dijo y dejo a Mikan en la cama mientras entraba en el baño

**Antes de que Tsubasa con su torpeza intentara abrir la puerta (con Natsume)**

-Ey Natsume, no crees que es raro que no hayamos visto a Mikan?- Ruka pregunto mientras acariciaba a su conejo Dei **(El nombre es inventado) **El y Natsume estaban en una rama baja del árbol Sakura, Natsume salió de sus pensamientos y hablo.

-No me importa lo que esa mocosa estúpida haga- El decía pero todos sabían que el amaba a Mikan y ella era suya.

-Natsume no hace falta que mientas, yo y todos sabemos lo que sientes por Sakura- Ruka riéndose dijo

-Hn- respondió Natsume

-Bueno, esta tarde estoy ocupado, y me tengo que ir asique tienes camino libre para ir solo a buscar a Sakura- Ruka dijo, se bajo del árbol y se fue

Y resulto que Ruka conocía a Natsume mas de lo que creía, pues fue lo que hizo

**Pov Natsume**

Estaba de camino a la habitación de Mikan, aun recuerdo cuando la vi atrapada por ese chico, solo de pensar me entraban ganas de buscarlo y quemarlo hasta que me suplicara perdón.

Cuando estaba en el pasillo vi que la puerta se cerraba, supongo que será Mikan, así que cuando llegue entre en la habitación, total, ya estoy acostumbrado a verla en ropa interior **(Pervertido 7.7)**

Abrí la puerta, esperaba encontrármela pero lo único que vi fue un bultito en su cama, me acerque y…

Un bebe? Que hace Mikan con un bebe en su habitación, además, se parece tanto a ella…

Justo cuando iba a despertar a la pequeña oí un la puerta del baño se habría

-Dios Yumiko no sabes lo que me a pasado, iba a lavarme las manos cuando abrí el grifo y el agua salió disparada, e tendido mi camisa pero tendré que ir a por una- Tsubasa salió des baño y se encontró con Natsume

-Oh mierda- dijo y empezó a notar que la temperatura de la habitación subía

-Se puede saber que haces en el cuarto de Mikan sin camisa y con un bebe en la cama!- Natsume grito y empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego a Tsubasa

-QUE! No es lo que piensas, yo nunca dejaría embarazada a Mikan ese bebe no es mío!- Tsubasa gritaba mientras corría por su vida y gritaba como una nena

Después pare, me empecé a convencer de lo que decía Tsubasa, no creo que Mikan hubiese hecho algo así ni que Tsubasa tampoco hubiese hecho algo con ella

-Y se puede saber porque estas sin camisa en el cuarto de Mikan, con un bebe parecida a ella?- pregunte

-Lo de la camisa lo explique antes y estoy aquí porque estaba buscando a Mikan y ese bebe me lo encontré en el bosque el otro dia- Sombritas respondió

Entonces entro Hotaru.

Valla parece que eso de guardar secretos no está en tu diccionario verdad sombritas?- Hotaru a regañadientes dijo

-No fue culpa mía! Yo estaba aquí y el entro y me quiso quemar TT_TT- Tsubasa lloraba

-pues ponte una camisa, no quiero que Yumiko te vea así, porque sino recogerías tu su vomito 7.7- Hotaru dijo sonriendo

-Yumiko?- Natsume pregunto

-Es como se llama la niña- ella respondió

-HOTARU! Porque iría a vomitar, yo soy uno de los chicos más deseados de Gakuen alice- el dijo con mucho narcisismo

-No te creas tanto, asique póntela ya, no quiero que mis ojos sangren- ella divertida le reprocho

Justo cuando Tsubasa iba a lloriquear como un niño pequeño el grupo entro en la casa de Mikan, fijándose en que solo estaban Hotaru discutiendo con un Tsubasa sin camisa y Natsume mirando a un… Bebe!

-O no! Porque siempre tenéis que venir cuando Yumiko esta a la vista?- Hotaru se quejo y espero a la oleada d preguntas, pero antes el grupo **(Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Sumire, Mochu, Kitsu…) **estaban en shock, cuando terminaron de pensar las preguntas, fuero una oleada

-Tres… dos… uno- Hotaru dijo y…

**FINNN!**

**Por fin termine el capitulo, creo que tarde en pensar y escribirlo unos 120 años? Jajaja XD Pido disculpas por la tardanza y espero que os guste el capitulo que me costó tanto, parece que mi ordenador está en mi contra para poder encenderlo y que no se pare.**

**PORFAVOR COMENTAR VUESTRAS OPINIONES!**

**TAMBIEN ME GUSTARIA QUE PUSIESEIS COSAS QUE ME FALTAN O QUE OS GUSTARIA QUE AÑADIERA n.n**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP!**


End file.
